


【脱岩】猫

by yuanzezeye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※给典典的生贺※普通人挠x暂时性猫化典※短篇※没养过猫没养过猫没养过猫（重点说三遍），文中一切都是我的妄想😉
Relationships: NTGN, 脱狗 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【脱岩】猫

路边的野花不要采。这句话放到片冈身上改成家门口的野猫不要捡，就很恰当。

片冈沉默地看着毫不畏生，一进房门，就像国王巡视王土般溜达了后一圈回到他的面前，慵懒地舒展着身体的黑猫，开始怀疑自己是否做了正确的决定。

其实片冈是没有养宠物的打算的，但是对于白嫖一下别人家的猫，他确实很乐意。所以当他从电梯出来看到蹲在家门口那只油光水滑毛色发亮，换句话说，被主人照顾的很好的猫科动物的时候，第一反应就是蹲下去拍拍脑袋再挠挠它脖子旁边那圈软软的绒毛，猫咪也很配合地眯起眼睛喵喵叫着抬起下巴让他蹂躏。等片冈爽完了，才起身去按隔壁家那位好像是姓岩田的，但自从搬进来以后除了电梯遇到，平时再无交集的邻居的门铃。

出乎意料的毫无反应。  
片冈看了看手表，社畜的回家时间本来就让人落泪，更别提他在门口磨蹭了好一会，指针早已指向了十一点，这种时间也不好意思去打扰楼上楼下的邻居，又低头看了看从刚才开始就贴着他脚踝磨磨蹭蹭一副讨好姿态的猫咪，无奈地叹了口气，“看来你今天只能睡我这了。”

等第二天片冈抱着猫打扰了一圈邻居，却得到了一致的否认答复后，他站在一楼的大厅里，看看输密码出入的大门又低头看看怀里打着哈欠的猫。行吧…看来这是被赖上了。

片冈第一次发现他家的猫好像不一般，是在给它决定名字的时候。片冈购置完必备物品，气喘吁吁地回到家准备瘫在沙发上好好休息，才想起来帮助宠物融入家庭的重要步骤在兵荒马乱中被遗忘了。蹲在他面前茶几上观察着他的猫咪却仿佛有心灵感应，知道了片冈皱着眉正苦思冥想的是它的名字一般，纵身一跃，跳上了片冈的膝头，成功吸引到注意力后又跳了回去，叼起摆放在桌面的杂志翻了起来，找到了自己的目标，又毫不客气得用肉垫沾了杯子里的水，在看中的位置印上了个霸道的梅花印。

被这一串行云流水的动作吓到的片冈还来不及心疼自己倒的水一口都没喝上，脑子里只剩下了我莫非捡到了外星猫会不会被外星人抓走做实验的惊恐。不满足自己被忽视，猫咪拖长声音叫着催促片冈回神。片冈才想起凑过去看看它给自己决定的名字，即使杂志被水浸得有些皱，他也能清晰得看清那个字。岩？“岩ちゃん？”正慢悠悠舔着爪子的黑猫没有理会他的叫声，甩甩尾巴去那块早就物色好的，洒满阳光的窗台趴着梳理毛发了。被无视的片冈这时候才发现，他可能是被碰瓷了。

确实是碰瓷。  
IT精英岩田刚典一觉醒来发现自己变成了猫。这该是哪个三流网文男主领到的初始剧本吧。但是岩田不这么想，他第一反应就是昨晚看到的都市传说成真了，站在阳台上对着刺眼的太阳喵呜——了半小时才接受了母星没有派人接他回去的事实，即，他真的变成猫了。

在第五次尝试打开冰箱无果，且开始怨恨自己为什么买光面的冰箱以后，岩田刚典接受了自己是不能以这个形态独立生活下去的现实，艰难地用肉垫敲键盘发完邮件请假，查看着那一排被同事占满的通讯录，沉默了片刻，主意打到了隔壁那位，虽然没怎么接触，但是看脸就人好的，片冈直人先生身上。

他的策略成功了。

同居的第五个月，无论是岩田还是片冈都对彼此的存在习以为常了。片冈习惯了这只过于聪明，会看书看电视甚至还会打字的黑猫，哦对了，还会自己上厕所，除了它过于随心所欲，想发嗲了过来求摸摸求抱抱，没心情了扭头三两下就跳到书架顶睡觉这种大部分猫猫的共同特点以外没有任何的缺点。岩田也逐渐习惯了趴在片冈的膝盖上陪他办公。虽然有着作为人类的尊严，可是不得不承认，这不争气的猫猫身体被揉揉下巴揉揉尾巴根就会爽到肉垫缩紧，不愿意承认这个事实的岩田只能选择爽过以后拍拍屁股走人。

岩田的直觉是没错的，片冈确实是老好人。毕竟短短一个礼拜就因为帮别人办公晚回来了三天，回来一边对着他碎碎念着岂可修下次再也不帮忙了一边给他倒猫粮，第二天继续晚归这种事情也不是一般人可以做到的。  
所以今晚也是这样吗？岩田看看指向十一的指针，用爪子按掉电视，窝在沙发里给自己舔毛。下雨天好讨厌。即使是刚刚顺过的毛吸收了水汽总感觉有着厚重，连带着岩田一天的心情也不太好。是门锁转动的声音，岩田一下子起身看向门的方向，隐藏在肉垫里的利爪蓄势待发，片冈满脸通红一身酒气地走进来，三两下蹬掉脚上的鞋，绕过地上对着他不满地叫着的猫猫就往房间走。片冈把自己摔进床上就失去了知觉。完全被无视的岩田不满地嗷嗷叫了两声，用肉垫推推片冈的脸，也只是顺势倒到了另一边，认了命的岩田又只能任劳任怨地跑去卫生间衔来毛巾，帮自己这位名义上的主人擦擦脸，收拾干净。折腾了半天才磨蹭着窝到片冈怀里准备睡觉的岩田自动忽略了刚刚看到片冈睡颜时心里的那一丝悸动，反而泄愤似的用肉垫在他的脸上留下了痕迹。变成猫好麻烦哦。

片冈发现他的岩ちゃん不见了，在家里细细找过一遍也没有任何发现，开始怀疑昨晚上回来有没有关好门，是不是那时候跑出去的。还没等他缓过劲来，门口传来了门铃声，想着是不是捡到猫的人，片冈冲过去打开房门却看到了自己那位失踪很久的邻居拎着盒伴手礼，莫名热切地对着他露出微笑。

“岩田先生您有事吗？”


End file.
